


Premonitions

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome, Tok'ra (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Jacob Carter is still Sam's father, but now she can't confide in him alone.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: write a Sam scene

"Sometimes I just want to talk to my dad," Sam said, frustrated. "And I can't."

Daniel nodded. "Because Selmac is always listening."

"Yes! How can I tell Dad about Jolinar, or that godawful Kanan, or how the Tok'ras' arrogance is killing our alliance? He _is_ the Tok'ra. He's the..."

"Enemy," Daniel supplied.

"Is that what you think?"

"It's crossed my mind. I'm not sure we can trust them."

"You just say that because the colonel hates them."

"No." Daniel bit his lip. "It's because without us, they're just water snakes. And none of them will ever settle for that again."


End file.
